


внутри забудь, чуть-чуть умри

by no_confidence



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kisses, M/M, but more angst, dissociative identity disorder but it's really not, venom is a lovestruck idiot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_confidence/pseuds/no_confidence
Summary: Может ли любовь расцвести на поле боя?





	внутри забудь, чуть-чуть умри

**Author's Note:**

> присутствует мешанина в названиях/именах из-за того что у меня язык не поворачивается назвать даймонд догз бриллиантовыми псами, но в тоже время квайет на русском выглядит странно, поэтому здесь она "тихая". тоже самое с пикводом, слишком много я пролетала с беднягой чтобы называть его пекодом. 
> 
> сюжета нет, прописки нет, я всего лишь потворствую своей нужде в флаффе по вказу, пусть это и не совсем флафф.

 

Он был звездой Базы, а взгляды всегда прикованы к ним обоим – Босс и его правая рука, они были неразлучны и от этого казались непобедимыми. Несмотря на то что Миллер не упускал ни одной юбки, все знали, что Босс занимает особое место в его сердце. Они отлично дополняли друг друга, идеальный лидерский тандем.

– Иди сюда, – добродушно улыбается Миллер, подзывая к себе, – сделаем фото. Ты ведь хочешь оставить что-то на память о золотых временах?

Босс смеется какой-то шутке Морфо и под недовольным взглядом Миллера достает сигару изо рта. Рука к руке, всегда слишком близко, но на безопасном расстоянии, чтобы не дать лишних поводов для слухов.

Миллер улыбается и поправляет очки – все должно быть идеально. За стеклами подмигивают светлые глаза и это слепит сильнее вспышки фотоаппарата.

Он улыбается не тебе.

*

– Я не волшебник, – язвительно говорит незнакомый голос, – и не смогу создать то чего нет. Никто не сможет.

Он видит себя, нет, _Босса_ , склонившегося над ним. Без привычной повязки на глазу, меньше и в больничной рубашке. Сигара в его исхудавших пальцах выглядит как ракетный снаряд. Вокруг слишком бело и Босс растворяется в этом свете.

– Что-то мне подсказывает, что наш друг со всем справится.

*

Воспоминания подкрадываются осторожно, почти незаметно и ослепляют его своей яркостью и духотой: он практически может почувствовать обжигающий воздух Коста-Рики, который сменяется жаром горящей Базы, смех Каза переходит в крик, а на губах что-то соленое и влажное. Брызги волн? Кровь и слезы.

После эвакуации из Афганистана он из безымянного пленника в грязной и окровавленной одежде снова становится коммандером Миллером, но другим: вместо вечной улыбки – сжатые губы, туго затянутый галстук вместо игривого канареечного платка; берет сдвинут на сторону, а трость яростно стучит по плоти новой Базы. Он кажется другим человеком, он и есть другой человек – подсказывает Оцелот. Изменилось слишком много, мы все потеряли слишком много.

Ты должен ему помочь, поднять дух, напомнить о чем-то хорошем – неуверенно подсказывает разум. Что-то внутри черепа отзывается неприятным и чужим смешком. _Он будет ползать за тобой и без каких-либо подачек._

Ему нужно напомнить о том, что жизнь – это не только боль и ненависть, что в ней есть место и для… любви?

_Черт побери, ты только вышел из комы, парень потерял руку и ногу, а ты уже думаешь, как бы залезть к нему в штаны?_

Мысленные разговоры с самим собой стали неотъемлемой частью жизни после пробуждения. Его предупреждали о галлюцинациях и помутнениях рассудка, но об этом – нет. Пожалуй, он еще легко отделался, учитывая, что у него в голове застрял кусок металла.  

*

Во время очередной высадки в Афганистане Веном особо внимательно слушает наставления Оцелота и задает один вопрос за другим. Освоившись, он оглушает из пистолета очередного незадачливого советского солдата и отправляет на Базу, после чего к нему снова подключается Оцелот. Он советует не налегать так сильно на транквилизаторы потому что у исследовательской команды пока недостаточно ресурсов для производства этих патронов в нужных масштабах, но по счастливому стечению обстоятельств в Афганистане можно найти необходимые для этого ингредиенты из растущих здесь цветов.

– Из цветов?

– Да, из цветов, точнее, из лекарственных растений. Например, для этих целей хорошо подходит Золотой полумесяц – издавна использовался местными благодаря седативным свойствам. Его легко опознать: похож на мак, но с синими цветками.

– Синие цветки.

– Да. Босс, – голос Оцелота становится озабоченным, – что-то не так?

– Я могу… оставить немного себе?

На линии некоторое время слышны лишь помехи.

– Можешь ли ты… черт, ты ведь _Босс_. Ты можешь что угодно.

Веному кажется, что эта неуверенность расстроила Оцелота.

Наверно, стоит и ему что-то подарить.

*

Каз словно избегает его. Веному с каждым разом становится все труднее отыскать его среди похожих друг на друга отсеков и отделений Базы. Чаще всего они связывались по рации, но даже в таком случае Каз как можно быстрее выплевывал из себя информацию о задании и отключался, передавая контроль над миссией Оцелоту.

Наконец Веном находит Миллера в одном из кабинетов командного отсека, погребенным за бумагами и измазанным в чернилах. Обществу солдат под открытым небом он теперь предпочитает полумрак замкнутого пространства.

При виде Босса он меняется – выпрямляется и неловко крутит ручкой в пальцах. Учится писать заново. Должно быть, для него это довольно унизительно, хотя что в его жизни теперь _не_ унизительно?

– Разве ты не должен быть на задании? – отчего-то излишне резко произносит Каз. – Нам необходим этот русский переводчик, без него вся добытая тобой информация бесполезна. Да, у нас есть Оцелот, но это не его работа… в чем дело? Что у тебя за спиной?

– Каз…

– Только не говори, что решил меня убить, – он пытается смеяться, но в голове слышно напряжение, – да, я уже не настолько полезный, но все же…

Даже сквозь очки видно, как его взгляд меняется, и он поспешно и неуклюже встает.

– Что это?

Его голос резок, будто он действительно допускает вероятность того что Босс может его убить за ненадобностью. Веном решает не тянуть и протягивает ему цветы, начиная жалеть об этой затее.

– Золотой полумесяц.

– Что?

Веном вздыхает и продолжает упорно смотреть на пустой рукав Миллера. Все это неправильно, не так это должно быть.

– Золотой полумесяц. Известен благодаря своим седативным свойствам и… нетипичными для представителей маковых синими цветами.

– Узнаю болтовню Оцелота. Зачем _это_ здесь?

– Я… думал тебе будет приятно. – Веном наконец решается посмотреть в лицо. Несмотря на то что очки прикрывают большую часть лица, видно, как напряжены его скулы. – Я ошибся.

Молчание длится минуту, другую и Снейк разворачивается чтобы уйти, не в силах терпеть этого унижения, когда Каз тянется за ним и хватает за руку, роняя трость.

Веном чувствует, как внутри что-то с хрустом надламывается, какая-то старая рана снова начинает пульсировать. Он избегает взгляда, поднимает трость и протягивает ее Миллеру, так и оставаясь на коленях.

Трость падает снова, вместе с Казом, который неуклюже садится рядом с ним и хватает за шарф, отчаянно впечатываясь в него губами, будто это последний раз, будто пол под ногами сейчас вспыхнет огнем, и они вдвоем пойдут ко дну. Как и должны были.

Ему кажется это слишком знакомым и незнакомым одновременно. Его губы стали жестче, в них будто навсегда запеклась кровь и пепел Базы. Очки соскальзывают с носа. Все до боли знакомо, словно происходило тысячи раз, но он не может избавиться от чувства будто это их первый поцелуй.

Когда это происходило в последний раз? Он не может вспомнить. Мысли цепляются одна за другую и вперемешку цепляются то за тот проклятый день в 1975, то за гранату в руках Каза, их избитые тела, ливень, пулеметные очереди и Паз, которая взрывается прямо в воздухе.

– Я боялся, что ты больше не… – шепчет Каз, притягивая его к себе за шею, прислоняясь скулой к скуле, – я думал, что после всего что случилось ты не захочешь…

– Каз. – только и говорит он с укором. Хочется сказать больше, но он никогда не был в этом силен.

Мы ведь с тобой вместе до конца.

Пыль в воздухе. Помехи на радио. Пот на лбу. Скрип механической руки, которая осторожно скользит сквозь светлые волосы.

– Миллер? – сквозь рацию прорезается скучающий голос Оцелота.

Веному хочется сказать «не отвечай, побудь со мной еще немного», но он понимает насколько это неправильно и эгоистично и проскальзывает смутное _Босс бы так не поступил._ Снейк помогает Казу подняться, в последний раз прижимая его к себе и протягивая трость.

– Миллер? Все в порядке? 

– Как всегда вовремя, Оцелот. – недовольно говорит Каз, поправляя очки на переносице. – Я просматривал отчеты по расходам и нашел несколько несоответствий…

– Замечательно, – довольно отвечает Оцелот, – Босс с тобой? Нигде не могу его найти. Если вдруг встретишься с ним, передай что у нас новый клиент и он очень серьезно настроен на то чтобы заплатить нам как следует.

– Нет, я его не видел, но обязательно передам.

– Возможно, скоро увидишь. Я засек его сигнал в твоем кабинете.

– Спасибо, Оцелот. Мы с ним все обязательно обсудим.

– Не сомневаюсь, – игриво отзывается Оцелот прежде чем отключиться.

Веном поверить не может своим глазам, когда видит, как уголки губ Каза приподнимаются. В голове будто взрывается небольшая боеголовка и слышен щелчок камеры.

На этот раз он улыбается тебе.

*

Дни стерлись в одну адреналиновую вечность: убийства, обезвреживание орудий, столкновения с Черепами, угрозы ядерного удара, редкий и беспокойный сон и все заново, снова и снова.

Эта череда прерывается, когда Миллер взволновано прорезается через радио-тишину и скомкано говорит, чтобы Босс срочно вернулся на Базу. Пиквод тут же подбирает его, а Веном пытается безуспешно связаться с остальными членами базы и думает про себя: «только не снова, только не опять».

Он спрыгивает с вертолета и недоверчиво оглядывает Базу – она сверкает как идущий ко дну корабль, сирены пронизывают мозг и поблизости нет никого. Звучат выстрелы и Веном выхватывает пистолет на чистом рефлексе, прежде чем понимает, что это не выстрелы, а воздух над ним искрит от блесток и фейерверков.

Веном опускает пистолет, когда видит, как к нему поспешно идет Миллер, а вслед за ним и остальные члены базы, неровный хор голосов пытается напеть что-то похожее на поздравления с днем рождения и Веном недоверчиво оглядывает всех. Пиквод (когда он успел?) подкатывает к нему торт, самый настоящий торт со свечками, заварным кремом и эмблемой Даймонд Догз. Со всех сторон слышатся радостные «С днем рождения, Босс!», «Пусть небо над тобой всегда будет чистым!» и искренний смех, будто нет войны без конца, загадочной болезни которая все еще представляет угрозу и силы, которая превосходит их всех.

Оцелот заговорщически ухмыляется и торжественно протягивает Веному сигару. Он недоверчиво обнюхивает ее, оглядывается по сторонам, понимая, что зажигалки у него нет и решает поджечь ее от свечей с торта. Стоит ему наклониться, как Миллер выхватывает сигару прямо за сантиметр до пламени и качает головой, не переставая улыбаться.

– Не хочу пропахнуть тобой, – тихо говорит он, пока все режут торт и шумно радуются, – мне еще проводить инструктаж, не хочу, чтобы поползли слухи.

– Тогда встретимся после. Я подожду.

Каз неуверенно кивает и удаляется, снова становясь коммандером Миллером и громовым голосом оглашая, что построение никто не отменял. Бойцы поспешно натягивают балаклавы обратно на лица и идут за ним, оставляя Босса в одиночестве. Точнее, не в полном одиночестве – Тихая находит способ поздравить его по-своему, не участвуя в шумных празднествах и не произнося ни слова. Пули пробивают ближайший к Веному ящик из которого начинают сыпаться сигары – вроде тех, что ему подарил Оцелот.

Босс подбирает одну и зажимает ее в зубах, доверяя Тихой сделать еще один выстрел. Табак кажется непривычным после фантомных сигар и расслабляет еще сильнее. Он не замечает, как уже стемнело и чувствует руку на плече.

– Как? – недовольно, но с восхищением произносит Каз, выхватывая сигару из его рта. Покрутив ее в пальцах, он затягивается и тяжело кашляет, возвращая обратно Боссу. – Снова Оцелот? Упрямый ублюдок.

– Нет.

Наконец Миллер замечает расстрелянный ящик и щепки дерева.

– Значит _она_.

– Каз.

Он выпрямляется и поправляет очки, чтобы не было видно нахмуренных бровей.

– Не хочу спорить и говорить о ней сегодня. Пройдемся?

Они доходят до края платформы и снова это кажется слишком знакомым и в то же время новым. Все это было, но не с ним. Веном ощущает странное смущение и растерянность, он не знает, что нужно делать и поэтому в тишине смотрит на соседние платформы – мрачная медицинская, горящая огнями исследовательская, а вездесущие чайки недовольно кричат из-за посторонних птиц в животном отсеке.

– Я отпустил патрули с этого сектора, – сдержанно говорит Миллер.

Проходит пара минут прежде чем он наваливается на него, отпуская трость и цепляясь рукой за шею. Каз целует его как совсем как прежде – жадно и с уже знакомым отчаянием.

Он такой легкий – с внезапным ужасом думает Веном, уже привычно придерживая его за талию механической рукой. Он слишком много перенес, он не переживет, не вынесет очередного испытания. Это приключение может стать для него последним.

– Что будет дальше, Босс?

– Мы со всем справимся.

– Я не хочу справиться, – с резкой злобой отвечает он, сжимая пальцы на шее Венома.  – я хочу вырвать сердце человека повинного в произошедшем и скормить ему же. Я хочу, чтобы он страдал также, как и я. Как мы. Забрать у него все и растоптать, посыпать солью, пеплом, я…

– Каз, – устало говорит Веном, накрывая его губы большим пальцем. Он устал от войны, устал от мести, от жизни в которой они все еще жертвы, а не охотники и от этой действительности с озлобленным Казом, который даже наедине, в его руках, не может перестать думать о смерти и крови. Веном хочет вернуть прошлое, пусть оно и покрыто странной дымкой и кажется чужим, но это невозможно – как бы сильно этого не хотелось Казу, но месть не вернет руку с ногой, не вернет зрения, не вернет и беззаботные закаты в Коста-Рике.

Он пытается отстраниться, но Веном держит крепко.

– Не говори, что я не имею права на это. Эти чувства мои. Эта месть – моя.

– Ты не в себе.

– Это что-то меняет? – странно усмехается Каз, – Ты отвернешься от меня? Уйдешь? После всего что мы пережили вместе?

Веном молчит. Может ли он уйти?

_Ты –  Босс. Ты можешь что угодно._

Преданность делу? Преданность людям?

Ему становится дурно, он снова, в очередной раз понимает в какую ловушку угодила Босс и насколько это неправильно и больно. Веном не замечает, как хватка механической руки постепенно становится слабее вслед за ходом его мыслей, но Каз, почувствовав это, отчаянно цепляется за плечо, от прежней злобы не осталось и следа – он растерян, он верит в то что Снейк сможет просто так уйти от того что они создали, уйти от него.

– Босс?

Он смотрит на Венома этими похожими на бурлящий водопад глазами и дрожит – от холода, от неизвестности, от ощущения что все вот-вот сейчас рухнет.

_Скажи ему то что он хочет услышать._

Это неправильно, он заслужил правды.

_Правда не принесет ему мира._

Веном крепче прижимает Каза к себе, надеясь, что хотя бы так сможет уберечь его от будущего, бессердечного разбушевавшегося океана и слов, которые он не хочет говорить. 

– Никогда. Мы в этом вместе до самого конца.


End file.
